


Treasure Of The Nation

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Robin Hood Revisited [24]
Category: Pillars of the Earth - fusion, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The 100 - freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)





	1. The Prince Arrives

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Robin runs through the forest and slides down the side of a ravine. The gang follow. Robin hops over an old fallen tree, climbs up the other side and lies down to spy on the road. Will is next to arrive.)  
_ **Robin:** _(to Will:)_ “Get down! Get down! _(Will lies down on Robin’s right. Djaq climbs up and lies down between Will and Robin. They look down see Allan leading Prince John’s train through the forest: a coach, two outriders and several soldiers. Little John and Clarke climb up and lay down to Robin’s left, leaving a space in between. to Little John:)_ Where’s Much?”  
 **Little John:** “Don’t know.”  
 _(Much comes running up, trips and falls between Robin and Clarke, landing awkwardly on top of her.)  
_ **Clarke:** “Ow!”  
 **Much:** “Ooh! Sorry Princess.”   
**Robin:** “Shh. _(Allan looks around as if he heard something, but doesn’t react. Clarke quietly grunts in pain.)_ The Prince is finally paying Nottingham a visit. I think it’s time we gave him the welcome he deserves, don’t you? _(Getting up:)_ Come on. _(Allan stops his horse and motions to the coach to continue. The gang goes round the back, walking silently behind the wagon. Robin walks behind Little John, Djaq, Will and Much, who are holding their weapons ready and creeping up behind two soldiers bringing up the rear of the coach. Much looks at Will. Will looks at Djaq. Djaq nods to Little John, who strides up behind the two large men and brings his staff down on the back of their heads. One is knocked out, but the other turns around and Little John knocks him out with a swinging blow, then extends his arm forward, inviting Robin for his turn. Robin hops up on the back of the coach and jerks his head forward. Mouths:)_ Come on.”   
_(Robin pulls himself up to the top of the coach, crawls along its cover, then jumps down next to the driver. The driver gasps and Robin kicks him in the face, knocking him onto the ground. Robin sits in his place and takes the reins, bringing the coach to a halt as the gang fight off the remaining soldiers. Little John fights one. Will pulls off the other outrider. Djaq uses her sword and blocks a soldier, Much pulls a soldier off his horse. Djaq wounds a soldier, then runs to defend Will’s back as Much fights on. Little John knocks out a soldier with his staff. More soldiers run off. Robin pushes a soldier into the side of the coach, slices his back, then peers inside the coach. Much runs to the coach. Will and Djaq are on the other side. A well-dressed man is inside, looking  
warily at them all.)_  
 **Palmer:** “Hello.”  
 **Much:** “Good God, we’ve captured Prince John.”  
 _(Robin and Will each open a door. Robin pulls Palmer out.)  
_ **Robin:** “Come here.“  
 _(Will climbs through the coach. Robin lets Palmer go.)  
_ **Palmer:** _(Timidly:)_ “I’d be very grateful if you might spare my life.”   
_(Djaq and Much lift a chest off the back of the coach and set it on the ground.)_

**Little John:** “There must be gold inside.”  
 _(Little John stabs at the lock with the butt of his staff.)  
_ **Robin:** “Let’s go.”  
 _(Robin and Will each grab one of Palmer’s arms and drag him to the chest. Little John bends over the chest, pulls off the broken lock and flips open the clasp.)_  
 **Little John:** “This has to be the gold. _(Little John opens the chest and it’s empty.)_ Nothing. _(Slams the lid shut. Robin stands up and faces Palmer. Little Johns stands.)_ Absolutely nothing!”  
 **Clarke:** _(Limping heavily on to the scene:)_ “That’s because he’s not Prince John. He’s a double.”  
 **Robin:** “Well, Prince John is a coward.”  
 **Much:** _(To Clarke:)_ “How’s the leg?”  
 **Clarke:** “Not great.”  
 _(A bird squawks repeatedly in alarm. Robin hears it and listens. Djaq looks up. Much turns around and a tall man with a cloth over his face punches him out. Robin rushes forward to take him on as Much falls unconscious to the ground. Robin ducks the man’s large staff as Will and Djaq face a second man running in to attack. Will parries with his hand axe. Robin punches his man solidly in the jaw, but he’s not fazed. A third man runs in startling the horses and sending them barrelling towards Clarke who, due to her bad leg cannot move out of the way in time. Little John turns around and is kicked in his unprotected chest as Djaq swings her sword at the second man’s back, spinning herself round, but the man ducks it. Robin punches the tall man again, then gets a fist in return. The second man holds his staff at both ends, blocking Will’s axe, and kicks him in the chest, knocking him onto his back. The stranger turns to Djaq as the first man throws Robin onto the low roof. Djaq tries to kick the staff from the second man’s hand, but he catches her leg and pushes her onto her back. The tall man punches Robin again, sending him to the ground and Robin’s knife tumbles from its sheath. The first man raises his staff with the intent of thrusting its end into Robin, but Robin pushes himself backward and it harmlessly hits the ground between his legs instead. As the second man holds his staff at Djaq’s throat, the tall one reaches up for another try, but suddenly stops.)_  
 **Legrand:** “Robin! _(The other two men, who have their opponents at their mercy, stop and look at Legrand. A deep, ringing laugh:)_ Ha-ha-ha! (Robin kicks him in the groin.) Oof!”

_(Legrand doubles over and Robin kicks him in the face, sending him sailing to his back. Robin jumps to his feet, picks up his knife, holds it at Legrand’s neck, and pulls down the scarf with his other hand.)  
_ **Robin:** “Legrand!”  
 **Legrand:** “I have a message from the King. “  
 **Much:** _(Staggering to his feet, sees everyone accounted for:)_ “Where’s Clarke? _(Much looks around and sees Clarke lying on the ground. He rushes to her, dropping his sword on the way.)_ Clarke! _(Djaq is quick on his heels. Much lifts her head into his arms.)_ Clarke, Clarke, Clarke.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Dazed:)_ “I’ll be all right.”  
 **Much:** “Sh-sh.”  
 _(Clarke faints.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Clarke!… Clarke!”  
 _(Much and Djaq stare at each other, fearing the worst. Will, Robin and Little John come over. Robin hangs and shakes his head.)_  
 **Robin:** “Lay her down. Come on, give her some space. What happened?”  
 **Palmer:** “The horses. _(Stepping forward as the gang turn to him:)_ The horses were spooked and ran straight into her.”  
 **Djaq:** _(Concerned:)_ “She’s been trampled?”  
 **Palmer:** _(Calmly:)_ “No, she’s just had the wind knocked out of her, she’ll be fine.”  
 **Much:** “Oh thank God. _(Turning towards Legrand:)_ You might have announced yourselves a little less violently! _(Looks at Robin.)_ Huh?”  
 **Robin:** _(Nods, turns to Legrand:)_ “What’s this message?”  
 _(As Robin walks over to Legrand, Palmer looks down at Clarke and gives her a curious look.)_  
 **Djaq:** _(Noticing:)_ “What is it?”  
 **Palmer:** “How did she know I wasn’t the Prince?”  
 **Djaq:** _(Smirks:)_ “Because she is Royalty herself.”  
 **Will:** _(At Palmer’s confused look:)_ “She’s the Prince’s niece.”  
 **Palmer:** _(Taken aback:)_ “Oh my.”  
 **Will:** “Who are you?”  
 **Palmer:** “Benjamin Palmer, physician to Prince John. _(Little John tilts his head, amazed. Looks up.)_ But neither his supporter nor his apologist.”

_(Robin leans against a narrow tree looking at a piece of brown waxed paper with an ornate border framing a picture of a king holding a sword under a large  
eye.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Puzzled:)_ “This is it? The King’s message.”  
 **Legrand:** “You’re hard men to find. We’ve been wandering this infernal forest for days.”   
_(Little John bumps into Legrand’s shoulder. Legrand and Little John look back and glare at each other.)_  
 **Robin:** “And this… an eye looking down upon a king. _(Looks at Legrand.)_ It could mean anything. _(Legrand walks over to check on Clarke.)_ The King gave you no more clues? _(Legrand shakes his head once.)_ Well, who’s the contact?”  
 **Legrand:** “A wool merchant, goes by the name of Paxton. He awaits us. The King was insistent we complete this mission by Midsummer’s Day.”  
 **Robin:** “And what are we looking for?”  
 **Legrand:** “Thesaurus Patriae.”  
 **Djaq:** “That’s Latin… for-”  
 **Clarke:** “Treasure of the nation.”  
 _(Robin thinks what that could mean.)  
_ **Legrand:** _(Looks down at Clarke:)_ “She speaks Latin. What a woman.”  
 **Djaq:** “She’s a Princess.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Looks up at Legrand:)_ “Do you have a brother?”  
 **Legrand:** “Darius. Yeah I do. How did you know?”  
 **Clarke:** “He was one of my guards when I first went into hiding. He taught me how to fight.”  
 **Legrand:** _(Grins:)_ “Small world. Is he…? _(Clarke shakes her head.)_ Oh. Did he die well?”  
 **Clarke:** “Like a true warrior.”  
 **Legrand:** _(Nods, sombrely:)_ “Good. Just as he always wanted. _(Little John steps in front of Legrand with both their staffs. Little John sets the ends of each on the ground and looks back and forth between his and Legrand’s, which is a bit taller, thicker, and reinforced with iron and a round, spiked head. Takes his staff:)_ Thanks.”  
 _(Robin studies the message again.)  
_ **Will:** _(To Palmer:)_ “Does the Prince usually use you as his double?”  
 **Palmer:** “Hm? Oh, no. Two soldiers reported seeing assassins in the forest. _(Much looks at Robin.)_ The Prince needed a double. He couldn’t cancel his dinner with the Council of Nobles tomorrow and there was no-one else. I could have refused, but I’d have been beheaded. _(Djaq chuckles.)_ Mind you, my predecessor was beheaded because he couldn’t find a case of scrofula.”  
 **Will:** “And what’s scrofula?”  
 **Djaq:** “It’s a very rare disease.”  
 **Palmer:** “So rare I can’t find a case of it either.”  
 **Djaq:** “Legend has it, it can only be cured by the touch of a king.”  
 **Will:** “So why would he want to find a case of it then?”  
 **Palmer:** “Prince John’s obsessed with it.”  
 **Clarke:** “He once saw his father, Henry, successfully cure a child with scrofula. _(Will sneers, guessing it was a ruse.)_ My father told me that when I was a kid.”  
 **Little John:** “I heard it as well.”  
 **Palmer:** “Prince John brought me with him hoping I might find a case of scrofula for him to cure, like his father did, to prove that he’s the rightful king of England, not his brother Richard. _(Will nods, understanding now.)_ Of course there’s absolutely no evidence that a king’s touch cures anything. But as I’d like to keep my head, I—I—I’ll not be the one to tell him.”  
 **Robin:** _(Walks over:)_ “You’re free to go.”  
 **Palmer:** _(Looks at them.)_ “Thank you all… _(to Robin:)_ …Thank you for not killing me.“  
 **Robin:** “So… will you go back to Prince John?”  
 **Palmer:** “Well… I suppose I should.”  
 **Robin:** “Right. _(to Much:)_ Tie him up.”  
 _(Much looks questioningly at Robin. Palmer is confused.)_

**Nottingham Town.  
** _(The royal train arrives in town. Prince John rides in an open carriage. The townsfolk cheer and throw rose petals on the street in front of him.)  
_ ****

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(The Sheriff steps out of the main doors, Gisborne behind him. The carriage enters through the portcullis. Marian & Isabella come out behind Gisborne. The carriage stops. Prince John gets out, scowling at the Sheriff. The Sheriff comes down the steps, arms outstretched.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Welcome to Nottingham, Your Highness.” _(Bows.)_  
 **Prince John:** “You’re still alive.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Stands.)_ “Yes, of course.”  
 **Prince John:** “Bit of a close call recently though I hear. _(Prince John goes up the steps, glances at Gisborne, then stops at Isabella as the Sheriff glares at Gisborne.)_ What’s your name?”  
 **Isabella:** “Isabella.” _(Smiles slyly.)_  
 **Prince John:** “Lovely! _(Prince John lifts her chin up.)_ Italian or Spanish?”  
 **Isabella:** “Which do you prefer?”  
 _(Prince John smiles and chuckles. Isabella chuckles, too. Marian rolls her eyes which the Prince notices. Just as he’s about to say something however, They_  
hear horseshoes on the cobblestones and Prince John turns and steps towards it.)

_(A soldier leads in a horse with Palmer face down over its back, his hands tied and a cloth tied over his face. The soldier unties him and Palmer stands facing the Prince. He takes off his blindfold and chuckles nervously.)  
_ **Prince John:** “Speak.”  
 **Palmer:** “Congratulations. We were ambushed, not you. Y—y—your plan worked, Your Highness. Y—your brilliance is unsurpassed.”  
 **Prince John:** “Who attacked you?”  
 **Palmer:** “Robin Hood.”  
 _(Marian smiles but quickly hides it, keeping her head downwards as Prince John closes his eyes in fury. The Prince turns around and heads for the castle door.)  
_ **Prince John:** “Sir Guy. _(Gisborne follows the Prince as the Sheriff watches them go. Up the steps:)_ Prove your loyalty to me. Rid me of Robin Hood. Now.” _(Gisborne turns on his heel and hurries back down the steps as Isabella, the Sheriff, a bouncing Palmer and guards follow Prince John inside. Marian weighs her options and heads for the castle gates.)_  
 ****

**Interior corridor.**  
 **Sheriff:** _(Hurriedly following the Prince:)_ “Sire, how may I be of assistance to you?”  
 **Prince John:** _(Stops, turns:)_ “Oh, my dearest Vaisey. I have a task for you that I can entrust to no other.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Anything, Sire. Name it.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Smiling Malevolently:)_ “I just knew I could count on you.”


	2. Choosing King Over Country

**Locksley.  
** _(A contingent of Lexa’s warriors remain in Nottingham and are turning the villagers out of their homes, riding around on horses and terrorising them. Gisborne rides in on horseback from the castle.)_  
 **Gisborne:** _(Dismounting:)_ “Allan! _(Allan stops by the church. Gisborne walks around the pond to him. Grabs a fistful of Allan’s collar:)_ I’m sick and tired of being made to look like fool by you and your friends, when _[pulls on the collar]_ you are in on their secrets.“  
 _(Marian rides into the village.)  
_ **Allan:** “What secrets?”  
 **Gisborne:** “You know what I’m talking about. You’re going to tell me everything, now.“ _(Marian dismounts and walks towards Gisborne.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Sighs.)_ “Look, you know about Robin. The rest are just peasants like me—“  
 **Gisborne:** _(Roars, interrupting and raising a fist at Allan:)_ “Tell me!”  
 **Marian:** _(From several paces away:)_ “What’s going on?!”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Steps back and lowers his fist, and lets go. Speaking to Allan:)_ “You. Wait here.”  
 _(Gisborne herds Marian away from Allan towards the church.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Furiously:)_ “Why has the entire village been cleared?”  
 **Gisborne:** “The village has been requisitioned for military purposes, Marian. You shouldn’t have come here, not with these men here.”  
 **Marian:** _(Turns around at the door.)_ “Because I am a woman? How about the women and the children who are being forced out of their homes?”  
 **Gisborne:** “There is nothing I can do! The Sheriff has ordered it. No arguments.” _(Gisborne passes Marian into the church. She follows.)  
_ **Marian:** “Not long ago you were willing to defy Prince John’s men!”  
 **Gisborne:** “Yes, well, the situation has now changed.”  
 **Marian:** “Because the Prince is here? Because the Sheriff is back? _(Gisborne sighs and looks aside. Gently:)_ While he was gone, I thought I saw a different side to you, Guy. _(Gisborne looks at Marian.)_ Kind… brave… I was mistaken.”  
 _(Marian stares at Gisborne a moment, then leaves. Gisborne turns around into the church, which has been set up as a dining hall. Allan enters, raising his hands in exasperation.)  
_ **Allan:** “Look, these warriors are gonna be hungry, right? There’s a food store Robin used to use near Nettlestone. He used to keep the food there in the winter.“  
 **Gisborne:** “And you’ve just remembered this?”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Convenient. You’re lying.”  
 **Allan:** “Look, I’m not telling you where the camp is all right? Now it’s this or nothing.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Snarls, then takes a breath:)_ “Take me there.”

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Robin, Legrand, the gang and Legrand’s men are walking briskly through the forest towards Nottingham.)  
_ **Robin:** “You and your men should rest, Legrand. Three days without sleep?”  
 **Legrand:** “I could go ten and still run rings around the lot of you.”  
 **Robin:** _(Chuckles.)_ “So, you think the King is collecting treasure?”  
 **Legrand:** “He needs men and equipment to take on the Sheriff and Prince John. That means money. _(Stops.)_ I think he’s trying to get his fortune out of the country.”  
 _(Robin stops. The gang catch them up, Will standing behind Robin.)  
_ **Robin:** “The King’s gone to real pains. I mean, two messages, a code, rendezvous on specific days… I think this is bigger than gold and money. _(Legrand shrugs.)_ I think this plan has been in place for a while.”  
 _(Legrand looks around.)  
_ **Will:** “Well, Midsummer’s Day is the day after tomorrow. It doesn’t leave us much time.“  
 **Robin:** “It’s time enough for us to pay this Paxton a visit. Come on.”  
 _(They continue walking through the forest.)  
_ ****

**Nottingham Town. Paxton’s house. Interior.  
** _(Paxton rolls out a cloth which has pockets with several knives of various shapes and sizes on the table. He selects one and slides it into his boot as the camera pans to show the empty room behind him, beyond the front door. He puts another knife into his belt and looks up as he hears a horse whinny on the street. He steps towards the window, looks out, sees nothing unusual and goes back to the table to collect more knives. This time Robin is standing in the distance behind him, leaning against a table.)_  
 **Robin:** “Expecting an army?”  
 _(Paxton drops the knives, takes the one from his belt, turns around and walks towards Robin.)  
_ **Paxton:** “You get out of my house, now!”  
 _(Robin laughs as Legrand steps away from the wall by the front door behind Paxton and grabs him round the shoulders with his left arm and Paxton’s wrist with his right. Legrand turns Paxton around and pushes him face down into the table.)_  
 **Legrand:** “What’s the password?”  
 **Paxton:** “Thesaurus Patriae. _(Legrand jerks him as Robin walks towards them. Insistently:)_ Thesaurus Patriae.”  
 _(Legrand lets go and pulls Paxton upright.)  
_ **Legrand:** “Nice to meet you, Paxton.”  
 _(Legrand slaps Paxton’s shoulder and laughs his ringing laugh. Robin leans on the jamb.)  
_ **Robin:** “This is Legrand from the King’s private guard. _(Legrand and Paxton nod at each other. Robin glances out the window.)_ My name is Robin Hood.” _(Walks to the foot of the table.)  
_ **Paxton:** “I was afraid you were the Sheriff’s men. I wanted to be prepared, _(Robin leans on the table, looking at him sternly.)_ just in case. Sorry. If I’d known it was you—“  
 **Robin:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Do you have the message?”  
 **Paxton:** “It’s been a heavy burden… _(reaches inside his coat.)_ … but an honour to carry it.“  
 _(Paxton pulls out a piece of brown paper. He unfurls it and hands it to Robin. Robin and Legrand both look at it.)  
_ **Legrand:** “What’s it mean?”  
 _(The paper has a similar ornate border and a picture of fire spreads across the bottom in a concave arc. In the lower left of the fire are three people. There are sketches in the upper corners: wings protruding from a purple cloud and two tall, skinny mushroom-like figures. They stare at it a moment, then Robin notices a scent. He sniffs the paper. Paxton frowns. Robin looks around, then sets the paper down on the table.)_  
 **Robin:** “Hang on.”  
 _(Robin walks behind Paxton and gets a tall candlestick from the sideboard. He guards the flame with his hand as he carries it back to the table. Robin picks up the new message and sighs. Then he resolutely holds the paper over the flame. Legrand immediately grabs his wrist.)_  
 **Legrand:** “What are you doing? You’ll burn them!”  
 **Robin:** “Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh.”  
 **Paxton:** “He knows exactly what he’s doing.”  
 _(Robin holds the paper over the candle again, watching, holding his tongue to the roof of his mouth.)  
_ **Robin:** “There… you see? _(Several dots appear to the right of centre on the paper.)_ Zaffir. _(Puts the paper down and picks up the other one.)_ It’s an element used in alchemy. _(Holds the first message over the candle.)_ It only reveals itself when you apply heat.“  
 _(Three more dots appear to the left of the king.)  
_ **Paxton:** “Very clever.”  
 _(Robin holds the messages side by side. Legrand looks over his shoulder.)  
_ **Legrand:** “Might be clever. Still doesn’t look like anything.”  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ food store.**  
 _(Allan opens the doors and steps inside.)  
_ **Allan:** “What did I tell you? It’s all in here! _(Gisborne sits on his horse outside, still a bit angry. Marian sneaks up on them and peers out from behind a tree. Allan brings out a sack.)_ We used to bring stuff we’d stolen here, grain or what have you, for the poor.” _(Sets the sack down.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “Good. Bring everything.”  
 _(Gisborne turns his horse around and leaves.)  
_ **Allan:** “Right, you lot. Let’s get it all back in the wagon.”  
 _(Marian peers out behind her tree as the warriors get to work.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ Camp.  
** _(Marian has arrived at camp to warn the gang but finds only Clarke.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Concerned:)_ “Are you sure you’re all right?”  
 **Clarke:** _(From her reclined position:)_ “Both Djaq and my uncle’s personal physician have seen to me. I’m told I’ll live.”  
 **Marian:** “You may need to run. Prince John has ordered Gisborne to capture Robin at all costs.”  
 **Clarke:** “So? That doesn’t mean he’ll manage it.”  
 **Marian:** “No but that’s only because he doesn’t know where this camp is. Allan’s managed to distract him with raiding the food stores for now but it’s only a matter of time before Guy will put the pressure on.”  
 **Clarke:** “I thought you said Allan wouldn’t betray you.”  
 **Marian:** “That was before the Prince arrived. Now that he’s here… I think all bets are off.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Trying to sit up:)_ “Well, if the time comes, I’ll be ready.”  
 _(Just as Clarke manages to get to a seated position, her head starts spinning and she slumps back down.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Dryly:)_ “That’s a relief.”  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(The gang and the visitors are trying to decipher the messages. Will looks over Robin’s left shoulder. Much comes up in front of Will. Paxton steps up behind Much and looks over their shoulders.)  
_ **Much:** “No-no-no. It’s a star map, I’m telling you, look. Djaq! _(Djaq hurries over to Robin’s right side.)_ That’s the moon, this is the night sky, and those are the  
stars.”  
 **Djaq:** “Mm, no, Much. They don’t work that way. _(Traces the dots on the paper.)_ Wrong shape.“  
 **Will:** “Yeah, that’s not a moon anyway. It’s the sun if anything.”  
 **Robin:** _(Nods. Quietly:)_ “Right.”  
 _(Little John looks over Djaq and Robin’s shoulders.)  
_ **Paxton:** “What if the dots make a circle.”  
 **Robin:** “Eh?” _(Looks back at Paxton, frowning.)_  
 **Paxton:** “A circle.”  
 **Robin:** _(Almost inaudibly:)_ “A cir… _(Robin looks at each paper as Will scratches his cheek, then slides the king behind the fire.)_ Hang on. _(Robin puts the papers tightly together and holds it up to the light.)_ Right. Good. Now we’re getting somewhere.“  
 **Will:** _(Pointing to each detail as he speaks:)_ “Hey, look, it could be a building. Each dot represents a foundation stone and the sword points to the entrance.”  
 **Robin:** “Right, but there’s no clue as to what kind of building it is or… or where. _(Little John gets an idea and steps away as a loud two-toned whistle is heard. Legrand’s men draw their swords.)_ Hold! Hold, hold, hold.”  
 _(The whistle sounds again.)  
_ **Much:** “I think that might be for you.”  
 _(Robin hands the papers to Much.)  
_ **Robin:** “Carry on working. I’ll be back.”  
 _(Robin leaves. Paxton and Much watch him go.)  
_ **Paxton:** _(Leans to Much:)_ “That signal. Is that a member of the gang?”  
 **Much:** _(Vaguely:)_ “Er, something like that.” _(Turns away.)_

**Nearby in the forest.  
** _(Robin makes his way down a hill. Nearby, Marian sits on a fallen tree on a rise. She smiles brightly and softly giggles as Robin, unaware of her location, passes her below.)  
_ **Marian:** “I’m up here.”  
 _(Robin looks up, smiles and climbs up to her. Marian smiles and slides down to sit on a lower branch of the dead tree. Robin wraps his arms round her and they kiss a long moment, pull back a brief moment, then kiss again.)  
_ **Robin:** “Oh, I’ve missed you.”  
 _(Robin gives her another kiss.)  
_ **Marian:** “I’ve missed you. (Marian laces her fingers round the back of Robin’s neck. Sighs.) I spoke with Clarke, poor thing.”  
 **Robin:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Yeah, Much is pretty cut up about it.”  
 **Marian:** “Do you know what’s happening in Locksley?”  
 **Robin:** _(Shakes his head.)_ “What do you mean?”  
 **Marian:** “Gisborne’s turned all the villagers out. _(Robin looks at her in shock, then turns his head aside.)_ He’s made it a garrison for the remainder of Lexa’s troops.“  
 **Robin:** “What about the people? Where are the villagers?”  
 **Marian:** _(Uncertainly:)_ “In the forest, perhaps at the Commander’s abandoned camp. … or with families from other villages…”  
 _(Robin turns his head and sighs. Marian releases her hands, but leaves her left behind his neck.)_  
 **Robin:** “Right. Well, we’ll get food to them.”  
 **Marian:** “You can’t. Allan told Gisborne about the secret food store and he’s taken everything.“  
 **Robin:** “What?! And you made me spare his life?”  
 **Marian:** “If we move now we could take the garrison by surprise.”  
 **Robin:** _(Looks aside. Quietly:)_ “I know, but… we can’t. Not just yet.”  
 **Marian:** “Why not?”  
 **Robin:** “We’ve had word from the King, Marian. _(Marian looks aside in awe and frustration.)_ Now I promise I’ll restore Locksley, but I can’t until we complete this mission.“  
 **Marian:** “And what are the villagers supposed to do in the meantime?”  
 **Robin:** “You know I would go to them if I could. _(Marian stares out at nothing over his shoulder, disappointed that they won’t be working together.)_ King Richard needs me now more than ever. _(Marian still doesn’t look him in the eye.)_ Hey. _(Robin puts his hand on Marian’s shoulder. Marian finally looks at him.)_ Why don’t you keep Clarke company till I’m back. Then we can save Locksley together? _(Marian nods a bit, then he gives her a kiss. They stare at each other a moment, then Robin slides down the hill. Marian sighs and looks down, disappointed. Robin turns around.)_ And Marian…”  
 **Marian:** _(Looks up.)_ “Hm?”  
 **Robin:** “Promise me you won’t do anything in Locksley alone. _(Marian scoffs, rolling her eyes.)_ Marian!”  
 **Marian:** “I promise. I promise I won’t do anything. _(Robin gives her a pointed look, then leaves to rejoin the gang. Quietly:)_ But… the Nightwatchman might.”

**Sherwood Forest. Back with the gang.  
** _(Will and Paxton are curiously watching Little John, who is kneeling by a cleared circle on the ground. Several stones are spaced around its perimeter. Inside are the two messages and two stones at the centre. He tosses an extra rock away and picks up the papers as Robin returns.)_  
 **Much:** “You all right?”  
 **Robin:** _(Irritably:)_ “Yeah. _(Robin goes over to Little John, passing Legrand, who holds his arm out at Little John and giggles.)_ What are you doing, John?”  
 _(Kneels next to Little John in front of Paxton.)  
_ **Little John:** _(Simply:)_ “A circle of stones.”  
 **Robin:** “Standing stones, yeah?”  
 **Little John:** “Mm-hm.”  
 **Robin:** _(Understanding:)_ “The standing stones at Hathersage Heath.”  
 **Little John:** _(Looks back at Legrand.)_ “Told you he’d get it.”  
 _(Little John hands the papers to Robin, stands and walks past Much.)  
_ **Much:** “Yeah, I’d have got that.”  
 **Little John:** _(Looking over his shoulder at Much:)_ “No, you wouldn’t.”  
 **Paxton:** _(Thinks a moment.)_ “Robin, I need to leave you now, but I’ll prepare a ship to leave tomorrow night from Hull, with the treasure.”  
 **Robin:** _(Stands.)_ “Thank you, my friend. _(Robin and Paxton shake hands.)_ The King is in your debt.“  
 **Paxton:** “Proud to have been of service.” _(Leaves.)_  
 **Robin:** “Right, you lot! To Hathersage Heath!”  
 _(All follow Robin.)  
_ ****

**Hathersage Heath.  
** _(The gang approach the stone circle in a meadow. All stop at the edge except for Djaq, who enters without hesitation with the papers.)  
_ **Legrand:** “What sort of place is this?”  
 _(Djaq compares the stones’ arrangement to those on the papers. The others enter and look around at the marvel. Robin follows Djaq.)_  
 **Will:** “It’s been here as long as anyone can remember. Some kind of settlement?”  
 **Much:** “Or a shrine.”  
 **Djaq:** _(Turns the papers, then points at the northernmost stone.)_ “The sword points to that one!”  
 _(Robin stands behind her, follows her gaze and nods, then looks up at the stone behind them, which has a large notch carved out of its side near its top. The others are still looking around in wonder as Robin crosses to the northernmost stone, passing the two centre stones, one with a notch halfway up its side.)_  
 **Robin:** _(Points forward with his bow, looking at four stones in a row.)_ “These stones are all perfectly aligned. But what if the sword isn’t pointing north? _(Robin steps behind the northernmost stone and bends over a bit to peer through the notch in its side. He nods.)_ What if it’s an instruction to follow this line? _(Robin points south, as notches in the two centre stones line up to form a hole, reiterated by the third notch beyond. Legrand hurries to stand behind Robin and looks through the notches. Little John and Much, standing in the middle, notice the notches above their heads in the stones and try to follow their line. Robin takes a step forward, pulls an arrow from his quiver, nocks it into his bow, draws, aims through the hole, and lets the arrow fly. It sails perfectly through the notches and into a grove of trees in the distance. The others stand, watching it go. Robin starts running.)_ Well, come on. Follow the arrow!“  
 _(They all run into the trees.)  
_ ****

**The grove of trees.  
** _(The wind is blowing briskly. Much discovers the arrow stuck in the trunk of a tree.)_  
 **Much:** _(Pointing with his sword:)_ “Look! _(Much goes over and points to the arrow as the others gather round and the wind picks up even more.)_ Here. _(Sheathes his sword.)_ What does this mean?”  
 _(They all look up and around. Robin spies a hole under a slab of rock on the ground.)_  
 **Robin:** “Hey! John! _(Points to the hole with his bow.)_ That must be the way in.”  
 **Much:** “Way in? To where?”  
 _(Robin steps down into the opening.)  
_ **Robin:** “Come on!”  
 _(Robin ducks inside. Djaq follows, then Much.)_

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.**  
 _(The Prince, Isabella and Palmer are having dinner in the Great Hall as a piper and drummer entertain. Prince John sits in a throne opposite them, fingering his moustache. Isabella sits to his left, and Palmer beyond her.)  
_ **Prince John:** “And where were you attacked?”  
 **Palmer:** “Near a village. We fought courageously, but we were dreadfully outnumbered and eventually I was captured… by Robin Hood himself.”  
 **Isabella:** “Or so he said. I mean, we’ve all been proved wrong in the past.”  
 **Prince John:** “But this time Robin Hood was fooled.”  
 **Palmer:** “Yes, Your Highness.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Chuckles.)_ “Excellent. And was he angry… that I’d made such a fool of him?“  
 **Palmer:** _(Smiles.)_ “Very angry.”  
 **Prince John:** “Did he curse us?”  
 **Palmer:** “Fulsomely.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Stands.)_ “Wonderful! _(Prince John stands behind Palmer’s chair, and leans on the back of it.)_ What did he say?”  
 **Palmer:** _(Face falls.)_ “Oh, I—I—I couldn’t, Your Highness.”  
 **Prince John:** “Oh, please, tell me exactly what he said.”  
 **Palmer:** “But Your Highness…”  
 **Prince John:** “Do you not love me?”  
 **Palmer:** _(Smiles.)_ “Of course.”  
 **Prince John:** “Well, then say!” _(Smiles sweetly.)_  
 **Palmer:** “He called you a coward. _(The music stops. Prince John freezes, the smile still on his face.)_ He said only a coward would have a double.”  
 _(Everyone is still. Prince John’s smiles falls a bit and he raises his head.)  
_ **Prince John:** “Arrest him.”  
 _(Two guards step forward and Prince John takes his seat.)  
_ **Guard:** “What shall I charge him with?”  
 **Prince John:** _(Impatiently:)_ “Impersonating the Prince Regent.”  
 **Palmer:** _(As being dragged away:)_ “If it makes any difference, sire, I—I didn’t agree with him.“  
 _(Prince John sits slouched, hand to his head. Isabella eats a grape.)  
_ ****

**The tunnel.  
** _(Robin comes down the steps, an arrow nocked in his bow, and turns into a narrow tunnel reinforced with blocks of stone. Much comes down behind him with two candles in his hands, one lit.)  
_ **Much:** “I knew these would come in handy.” _(Lights the second candle from the first and turns the corner.)_  
 **Robin:** “Wait, wait. _(Looks around.)_ Come on.”  
 _(Much waits as Robin enters. Djaq follows Robin in. Much takes a step forward and gasps loudly.)  
_ **Much:** “Something I trod on just moved!”  
 _(Robin stops and looks back.)  
_ **Djaq:** “It was me.“ _  
_ **Much:** “Sorry. This just isn’t my day.”  
 _(Djaq takes a candle from Much and passes him inside.)  
_ **Robin:** “Come on. Keep moving.”  
 _(Robin and Djaq step slowly forward to a vertical flat slab of rock at the end.)  
_ **Djaq:** “It’s a dead end.”  
 _(Djaq holds the candle up and she and Robin inspect the edges. She traces the edge of the slab with the candle and the flame flickers.)_  
 **Robin:** “Wait. _(Points at the candle.)_ That candle’s flickering. _(Glances quickly across the top edge, then runs his hand along the edges.)_ Fresh air’s getting through here. _(Djaq holds her hand up to feel, too, as Much lights another candle.)_ Yeah, I can feel it.”  
 _(Legrand, standing behind Little John, leans his staff on the wall and pulls on Little John’s shoulder to pass him. Little John gives him a sullen look.)  
_ **Legrand:** “Stand aside.”  
 _(Legrand walks up to the slab, takes a deep breath, spits on each hand and rubs them together. He kneels in front of the slab. Much hands the third candle to Will. Little John leans his staff on the wall and folds his arms, knowing his rival will accomplish nothing. Legrand groans as he tries to lift up the slab.)_  
 **Robin:** “Legrand, you have nothing to prove, my friend. You’ll never move it alone.”  
 **Legrand:** _(Still lifting, groans:)_ “My boys.”  
 **Robin:** _(to Legrand’s men:)_ “Well, come on. _(Legrand’s men move forward and Little John eyes them skeptically as they pass. They kneel one to each side of Legrand, and lift with him. It still doesn’t move.)_ John, we need your help.”  
 **Little John:** _(Irritably:)_ “Right. _(Steps forward.)_ Move.”  
 _(Little John cups his hands together to stretch his arms, but his hands slip apart and his elbow hits the wall. A stone block moves backward and Little John reacts to catch it, but the slab slides up with the sound of scraping rocks and a gear ticking to reveal a narrow doorway. They all peer wide-eyed inside at a small cave.)_

**The cave.**  
 _(Legrand stands. His men, Robin and Djaq follow him in. They all look around in the semi-darkness at a natural cave. A cylindrical stone is set in the centre. The top has been hollowed out to form a basin and is filled with water. They can hear water dripping.)  
_ **Legrand:** _(As Little John comes in:)_ “I loosened it.”  
 **Little John:** “Yeah, right.”  
 _(Much and Will enter last.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Twists his head to look up.)_ “There’s light getting in from somewhere. And it’s getting stronger.“  
 _(Will looks up with him.)  
_ **Will:** “Hey, it’s coming from over there. And it’s almost midday. _(Little John braces the open slab with his and Legrand’s staffs. Will looks at the pool.)_ I get it, when it’s directly overhead… _(Robin and Will kneel by the basin.)_ … it should just…”  
 _(The sunlight suddenly reflects off the surface of the water, flooding the room with light. Will holds out his hands and smiles brightly. They all chuckle in awe. Little John turns back into the room and frowns at something he sees. Robin, Will and Djaq see stone tile with the relief of an eye and two engraved bars above and below it set into the wall opposite them.)_  
 **Djaq:** _(Pointing:)_ “That… looks like the eye on the King’s message.”  
 _(Robin and Will stand. Legrand goes to the tile and tries to pry it from the wall.)  
_ **Robin:** “Wait, wait! _(Legrand stops. Glances behind him.)_ Follow the line of the eye. (Legrand looks at the eye, then behind him. Djaq, Will and Legrand’s men search the crevices in the wall. Djaq feels inside a crevice, starting at its bottom. _(to Djaq:)_ What is it? What is it?”  
 _(Djaq works her way up the crack to shoulder height.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Yes!”  
 _(Djaq pulls out a leather scroll. Robin takes it and moves to the light in the middle, then looks around at them all.)  
_ **Robin:** “Right. Thesaurus Patriae.” _(Unfurls the scroll onto his arm.)_  
 **Legrand:** “What is it?”  
 **Robin:** _(Glances at the leather and is flustered.)_ “It’s another map! _(Looks at it more carefully.)_ It’s a cross. _(Turns the map slightly.)_ It’s at Kirklees.”  
 **Much:** “The sign of the cross at Kirklees—Kirklees Abbey!”  
 **Sheriff:** _(From behind them in the doorway:)_ “Kirklees Abbey! How interesting! _(Paxton and a couple of warriors stand behind the Sheriff in the tunnel.)  
_ **Legrand:** “Paxton! You traitor!”  
 **Sheriff:** “Last one there’s a rotten egg.”  
 _(The Sheriff knocks the staffs out from under the slab.)  
_ **Robin:** “Stop him!”  
 _(The slab falls and the Sheriff waves.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Bye, Hood. Nice knowing you.”  
 _(The slab crashes down, trapping the gang inside. Legrand runs over and tries to lift it with a loud groan.)  
_ **Legrand:** “Aarghhh!”  
 _(Robin puts his hands on his hips and looks up at the ceiling in dismay. Legrand stands. The room gets dimmer.)  
_ **Much:** “The light’s fading!”  
 **Will:** _(Irritably:)_ “The sun’s passing over.”  
 **Much:** “Well, what now?”  
 **Legrand:** “We’re trapped.”  
 ****

**The grove of trees.  
** _(The Sheriff climbs out of the hole. Paxton follows him out.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Assemble the men. We ride immediately.”  
 _(Walks towards their horses.)  
_ **Paxton:** “About the treasure… I deserve a cut… for services rendered.”  
 **Sheriff:** “A cut? Well… _(Stops and reaches inside his coat for a dagger.)_ Yes, if you want a cut, a cut you shall have. _(The Sheriff quietly pulls out his dagger and stabs Paxton, who falls to his knees, sputtering.)_ Payment in full, hm? _(The Sheriff pulls out his dagger and Paxton falls to his back. The Sheriff walks to his horse.)_ To Kirklees Abbey!”


	3. The Nightwatchman Revealed

**Locksley.**   
_(Prince John’s carriage arrives at Locksley Manor. Isabella, on horseback, veers away from the procession and heads into the woods.)_   
****

**Outlaws’ Camp.**  
 _(Isabella, much like Marian earlier, arrives at camp to find only Clarke.)_  
 **Clarke:** “He’s in Locksley, right now?”  
 **Isabella:** “Yes, he wanted to inspect the troops.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Bitterly:)_ “You mean the men Lexa left behind as part of their new deal?“  
 **Isabella:** _(Nods:)_ “The Prince is paranoid and any hint of a threat to his position may set him off. He’s already had his physician arrested.”  
 **Clarke:** “Palmer? Why?”  
 **Isabella:** “For relaying Hood’s opinion of the Prince.”  
 **Clarke:** _(With a wry smile:)_ “He did say his predecessor shared the same fate.”  
 **Isabella:** “He’s to be executed in the morning.”  
 **Clarke:** “Well we can’t let that happen.”  
 **Isabella:** “ _We_ can’t do anything about it. If the Prince finds you - the literal biggest threat to him becoming King-”  
 **Clarke:** _(Cutting in:)_ “I know, I know I’ll be locked away for the rest of my life. But Palmer is innocent, he’s already wasting his talents scouring the country looking for scrofula.”  
 **Isabella:** “For what?”  
 **Clarke:** “Oh, some disease that supposedly can only be cured by the true King of England. My uncle is obsessed by it.”   
**Isabella:** _(Snorts:)_ “That’s ridiculous. Anyway, the point is you stay where you are. _(Looks around:)_ Where are the others anyway?”  
 **Clarke:** “On some quest tasked to them by the King. Some kind of treasure hunt Marian said.”  
 **Isabella:** “And where’s Marian?”  
 **Clarke:** _(Remembering what Marian told her:)_ “Ah.”  
 **Isabella:** “Ah?”  
 **Clarke:** “We might have a problem.”  
 ****

**Locksley.**   
_(On top of the hill overlooking Locksley, Marian sees the Prince enter Locksley Manor. Putting on on the scarf, mask and hood of the Nightwatchman, she sneaks into the smoky village amongst the tents set up in the middle. One young mercenary, sitting on the doorstep of the church, sees her in and around the tents and stands up, watching her enter another tent. He loses track of her, then suddenly the Nightwatchman cartwheels beside him and knocks him out with her foot. She enters the church and closes the doors behind her.)_

**Church. Interior.  
** _(Marian turns around and sees all the food stored inside. She walks to the back. Allan, sleeping on a large chest with his head resting on a pile of sacks by the door, rolls over and sits up.)  
_ **Allan:** “Oh, great. What are you doing here? _(Marian spins round to face him but says nothing. Allan gets to his feet.)_ Look, you just walk away now, all right? No-one needs to know you were ever here. _(Gisborne opens the door and enters. Marian’s eyes open wide. Allan turns and sees Gisborne.)_ Guy, I’ve caught the Nightwatchman!“  
 _(Marian swings a sack at Allan, who falls backwards and rolls over a table. Gisborne draws.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Into the lion’s den, eh? _(Gisborne swings his sword. Marian ducks and hits Gisborne in the stomach with her sack and brings it back at his head, sending him headlong into the pile of sacks. Marian runs for the door, but Gisborne grabs a sack and swings it into her back, knocking her into the closed doors. Gisborne punches her in the back, throws her into the sacks, then grabs her by the shoulders.)_ Fearless…? _(Gisborne punches Marian in the stomach. He picks her up and flips her over his arm into a table.)_ … or stupid? _(Gisborne stomps at her head, but she rolls away and stands up, then cartwheels at him. Gisborne steps back, waits for her to be upright and punches her in the jaw. Marian falls backward to the floor. Advancing on Marian:)_ Let’s find out who you really are.”  
 _(Gisborne kneels over her and holds his hand under her chin. He grabs a poker from a pile of hot coals in the corner and holds it near her face. Allan grabs Gisborne’s arm.)  
_ **Allan:** “Leave him. He’s had enough, Guy!”  
 _(Gisborne shakes Allan’s arm loose and drops the poker, then turns to Marian and reaches for her mask. Allan watches dismally, knowing what he’ll see. Marian closes her eyes. Gisborne rips off the mask.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Under his breath:)_ “No. _(Gisborne pulls the scarf down.)_ Not you.”  
 _(Marian glances at Allan. Gisborne, utterly disconcerted, crawls backward, stands, and runs out. Allan looks down at Marian, who relaxes and lets her head fall back to the floor, but her eyes are still full of fear and dismay.)_

**The cave.  
** _(Robin studies the map, kneeling and leaning his arms on the stone basin, using the little light coming from the hole in the ceiling. Much is letting his frustrations out by striking a flint and making sparks. Legrand and Legrand’s Man 2 are trying to lift the slab. Legrand’s Man 1 and Will are checking the blocks beside the door, looking for another trigger.)_  
 **Robin:** “We only have a few hours to get to that rendezvous point. And I’m sure Kirklees Abbey is to the north of the river… and this is to the south.”  
 **Much:** “North, south, what does it matter if we die here?”  
 _(Legrand and Legrand’s Man 2 stand up.)  
_ **Legrand:** “And this rock won’t move for anyone.”  
 _(Little John turns, scoffs and glares at Legrand, who returns a skeptical scowl. Little John glares at Robin, silently asking for permission to try.)_  
 **Robin:** “Go on, John.” _(Flips the map onto itself, folding it. Little John strides to the slab as Legrand steps away.)_  
 **Legrand:** “Oh, you’ve got no hope.”  
 _(Little John deliberately bumps Legrand’s shoulder in passing. Will and Djaq are reaching into crevices in the side wall as Robin folds the map again. Little John faces the slab, spits on his hands and looks back at Robin, who is standing with his arms folded.)  
_ **Much:** _(Whispers:)_ “Come on, John.”  
 **Robin:** “Go on. _(Little John takes a deep breath, squats down and grabs the staffs under the slab with a grunt.)_ Go on, John. _(Leans his hands on his thighs, watching. Little John stops to take a breath. Djaq reaches into another crevice. Little John tries again, groaning loudly. After a moment, the slab starts to move. Everyone starts urging him on.)_ Go on!”  
 **Much:** “Yes!”  
 **Robin:** “Go on, John! Get it up!”  
 **Robin/Will/Much:** “Come on! Come on, John!”  
 **Much:** “Yes! Lift it!”  
 _(Little by little, the slab opens and Djaq joins in the cheering.)  
_ **Robin:** “John, get it!”  
 **Legrand:** “I don’t believe it! _(Robin tosses Will his broadaxe then picks up his bow and quiver. Little John crawls under the slab to lift it with his back.)_ Come on! Yes! _(Little John gets his feet under him and stands under the slab, holding it up with the back of his shoulders. Everyone cheers.)_ Yes! Yes! Yes!”  
 _(Little John braces his feet against the sides, then pulls open his coattails and peers through his legs.)  
_ **Little John:** “Out! Now!”  
 _(Robin pushes Much forward.)  
_ **Robin:** “Go-go-go!”  
 _(Much gives one more cheer and goes to crawl through Little John’s legs, followed by Robin, Djaq, Will, and Legrand’s men. Legrand takes one last look around before crawling through.)_  
 ****

**The tunnel.  
** _(Little John is trembling from the effort of holding up the slab.)  
_ **Robin:** “John, let it go. Come on, John. _(Little John doesn’t move, but is still trembling.)_ John, let it go.”  
 **Djaq:** _(Realising his situation:)_ “He can’t. If he does, he’ll be crushed.”  
 **Robin:** “John, push it away. Come on now.”  
 **Little John:** _(Strains:)_ “Nothing… left…”   
_(The trembling increases. Legrand falls to his hands and knees before Little John and looks up into his eyes.)  
_ **Legrand:** “A hand?”  
 _(Little John nods fervently. Legrand stands, steps forward, grabs Little John’s shoulders and helps him take a step forward, both grunting with the effort.)  
_ **Robin/Djaq:** “Come on!”  
 _(Legrand pulls Little John out and the slab crashes down safely behind them.)_  
 ****

**The grove of trees.  
** _(Much leads the gang out of the hole and helps the others out: Djaq, Will and Robin first.)  
_ **Robin:** “Djaq, take these. _(Robin hands his bow and quiver to Djaq, then looks at the map again as Legrand’s men, Legrand and Little John come out, each with the other’s staff. Will looks at the map over Robin’s shoulder.)_ Right. To Kirklees.“  
 **Much:** _(Steps to Robin. Whines:)_ “The Sheriff ’s going to get there first. He’s going to get the treasure!“  
 **Robin:** “Not if he’s going the wrong way.”  
 **Will:** “Well, Kirklees Abbey. You said it. That’s where he’s going.”  
 **Robin:** “But that’s before I looked at the map properly. _(Pointing at the map:)_ Look, the cross is on the south side of the river. The Abbey of Kirklees, the one that we know, is on the north bank.”  
 **Djaq:** “So we’re searching for a church on the south side.”  
 **Robin:** “Yeah. _(The others chuckle with relief.)_ And the Sheriff doesn’t know that. Now we need to hurry. We’ll go across country, avoid the roads. That means running.”  
 _(Robin pats Much on the back, knowing how he complains about physical activity, but this time he doesn’t mind.)_  
 **Much:** “This is for the King!”  
 _(All but Little John take off after Robin. Little John watches Legrand pass him with his staff and notices he has the wrong one as well.)  
_ **Little John:** “Hey.”  
 _(Legrand stops.)  
_ **Will:** _(Standing by Paxton.)_ “The Sheriff’s killed Paxton.”  
 _(Little John steps up to Legrand and holds out the staff. They trade staffs and Little John offers his hand. Legrand shakes it and laughs. They embrace, patting each other’s backs, then catch up Will and run after Robin.)_  
 ****

**Hathersage Heath.  
** _(Robin runs, leading the gang through the standing stones.)  
_ ****

**Barnsdale Forest, near Kirklees.  
** _(The Sheriff and the mercenaries are on horseback. The Sheriff stops.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Where is the treasure?! It’s not at Kirklees, so you, you find me a church and you find it now!”  
 ****

**Another part of Barnsdale Forest.  
** _(The gang run through the trees. The Sheriff and the mercenaries ride through the forest. The gang run through the trees. The Sheriff and the mercenaries ride through the forest. The gang run through the trees. The Sheriff and the mercenaries ride through the forest. The gang run through the trees. Much slides down the side of a ravine. Robin runs through the trees.)_

**Locksley Manor.  
** _(Gisborne walks angrily into the manor storming past Prince John on his way to a chest of drawers by the far wall.)  
_ **Prince John:** “Everything going well Gisborne?”   
**Gisborne:** _(Pausing a moment to stifle his emotions then turning to face the Prince:)_ “Yes Sire, I have raided Hood’s food store and captured the Nightwatchman.”   
**Prince John:** “How wonderful. A very productive morning Gisborne. I’ve been informed that Vaisey is getting closer and closer to capturing the treasure for me and now with this outlaw soon to be brought to swift justice… Well this day is shaping up very nicely. _(More to himself than Gisborne:)_ Oh I can feel things sliding into place, I will be King very soon, I know it deep in my bones, just as father wished it to be.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Muttering to himself:)_ “Yes, she will be. _(As the Prince raises his eyebrow at this utterance.)_ Sire, I must return to deal with the Night Watchman.” _  
_**Prince John:** _(Brought out of his daydreaming:)_ “Ah now hold on there, Gisborne. You shan’t have all the fun, lead the way.”   
(As Gisborne nods and is about to leave, Isabella arrives at the Manor door.)  
 **Isabella:** _(Slightly out of breath:)_ “Forgive my lateness, Sire.”  
 **Prince John:** “Oh, not at all my dear. In fact your brother was just going to dispatch the Nightwatchman for my entertainment.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Glances fearfully at Gisborne:)_ “Is that so? _(Gisborne sneers at her but says nothing, clearly torn. Thinking fast:)_ Far be it from me to deny you such delights, my lord but I have news that will bring you even greater pleasure.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Intrigued:)_ “Really? And what could that possibly be?”  
 **Isabella:** “It is the reason I am late, Sire. I was just about to join you when I overheard your physician exclaim that he had found what you’ve been searching for.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Eyebrow raised:)_ “And what is that?”  
 **Isabella:** “I believe he called it… scrofula.”  
 _(The Prince’s mouth drops in astonishment.)  
_ **Prince John:** _(To Gisborne:)_ “Carry on with your business, Gisborne.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Nods:)_ “Yes, my lord.”  
 **Prince John:** _(To Isabella:)_ “And you, my darling girl, take me to Palmer immediately.”  
 **Isabella:** “Yes, Sire.”  
 _(Prince John leaves the manor as Gisborne and Isabella exchange looks.)_

**Kirklees. Barnsdale Church. Interior.**  
 _(Robin leads the gang inside the dimly lit, plain stone building. They walk cautiously, looking all around.)  
_ **Much:** “Why would the King trust something so precious to a place like this?”  
 **Legrand:** “That map must being playing tricks again.”  
 **Robin:** “This is the only church south of the river.”  
 **Will:** “I don’t know. I think this might be the right place.”   
_(They approach a small chapel at the far end with sheer curtains in the doorway, screening a brightly painted wall with an image of Christ on the cross.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Holds his hand behind him.)_ “Wait. _(Robin steps slowly forward and sees a person in a blue cloak with the hood up kneeling at the altar. Robin pulls aside the curtains and the cloaked person rises and turns around. Much gasps. Robin sinks to one knee and bows his head.)_ Your Majesty.”  
 _(The gang enter behind him. Much gapes.)  
_ **Much:** “I know you… _(Much kneels, and the others, except for Djaq, follow his lead.)_ Queen Eleanor of Aquitaine. The Queen Mother.”  
 _(Djaq sheathes her sword. Robin looks up at the Queen, keeping his head low.)  
_ **Robin:** “Thesaurus Patriae. You’re the treasure of the nation.”  
 **Queen Eleanor:** _(Stepping forward.)_ “Why such formality, Robin of Locksley? _(The Queen offers her hand to Robin. Robin smiles and stands.)_ I thought we were friends! Facetiously sternly: You’re late, Robin.”  
 _(The Queen turns back to the altar.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Glances back, then walks into the room.)_ “Apologies, Your Majesty. We, er… _(The Queen faces Robin and pushes back her hood.)_ … we ran into a few problems.“  
 **Legrand:** _(Steps forward:)_ “But you’re meant to be in France.”  
 **Queen Eleanor:** “No wonder you’ve taken so long to find me, Legrand, if that’s where you’ve been looking. _(to Robin:)_ My son, Prince John, invited me to spend Christmas with him. The festive celebrations entailed locking me in the tower of Pontefract Castle.“  
 **Robin:** “So Prince John announces your allegiance to him, secures the army of Aquitaine to fight against King Richard.”  
 **Legrand:** “But you’re the Queen Mother.”  
 **Queen Eleanor:** _(Sternly:)_ “Less of the “mother,” thank you. _(Congenially:)_ So… _(looks around at the gang.)_ … you are Robin Hood’s famous outlaws.  
 _(Much nods stiffly. The Queen walks down the chapel, between two lines of people: Much, Will, Djaq and Legrand’s Man 2 to her left, Legrand’s Man 1 and Little John to her right.)_ It appears you have been doing most of the work for my son, King Richard. _(Stops at Djaq, then glances back at Robin.)_ And who is this?“ _(Djaq looks at the Queen in awe.)_  
 **Robin:** “This is Djaq from the Holy Land, Your Majesty.”  
 **Queen Eleanor:** “Interesting. You’re a long way from home, Djaq. Why did you choose this particular battle here?“  
 **Djaq:** “It chose me, Your Majesty. I fight here _[glances around at the gang]_ with my friends.“  
 **Queen Eleanor:** _(Smiles.)_ “I should like to know you better.”  
 _(The Queen turns to Little John, but Much steps in front of her, taking her hand.)_  
 **Much:** “I’m Much, Your Majesty. _(Much kisses the Queen’s hand. Will smiles at her.)_ And, er…, this is, er…” _(Nods at Will.)_  
 **Will:** “Will.”  
 **Much:** “Will.”  
 _(The Queen pulls her hand from Much and offers it to Will.)  
_ **Queen Eleanor:** “Of course. _(Will kisses her hand as the Queen turns to Little John, eyeing him with interest.)_ But who is this fellow?”   
_(Steps towards Little John.)  
_ **Robin:** “This, Your Majesty, is Little John.”  
 **Queen Eleanor:** “Little? I can’t believe there’s a part of you that’s little. _(Little John’s eyes widen only to be interrupted by Legrand’s laughter.)_ I need a man like you around the castle in Aquitaine. _(Pointedly:)_ We will talk later.”

_(Suddenly two arrows land in a bench next to the Queen. Startled, she steps forward and faces the door. From the main entrance, the mercenaries run into the church, led by two archers. Legrand pulls the Queen behind him.)  
_ **Legrand:** “Behind me, Your Majesty.”  
 _(Little John bumps against Legrand’s side, and together they shield the Queen from the intruders. Will and Legrand’s Man 1 close the door, but there is still a small window in the door. Djaq joins the Queen.)  
_ **Robin:** “It’s time to leave!”  
 **Djaq:** “That’s the only way out of here!”  
 **Much:** _(Leaving the window:)_ “Here we go again!”  
 _(Much runs to the other side of the room. The mercenaries bang and shout at the door. Will and Legrand’s Man 1 brace the door with a bench as the Queen speaks.)  
_ **Queen Eleanor:** _(Calmly:)_ “Provision has been made for all eventualities. _(The Queen looks down at two rings set into a stone under her feet.)_ This leads directly to Barnsdale Forest. _(They all look back at the Queen. The Queen looks at Little John.)_ Perhaps you would do the honour? You… _(sultrily:)_ Big Bear?“  
 **Little John:** _(Frowns, mouths:)_ “Big Bear?”  
 _(Little John obeys as the mercenaries continue to bang at the door. The Sheriff walks in behind them.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Calmly:)_ “Stop banging, you blithering oafs.”  
 _(Little John bends down to lift out the stone. The Queen looks aside, feigning innocence, and pinches his backside. Little John jumps back.)  
_ **Little John:** “Oh!”  
 _(Little John glares at the Queen, who looks majestically back at him.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “There is no escape. _(Robin draws his bow at the door as the Sheriff steps towards its small window.)_ My men are all over the forest.”  
 **Robin:** “You’re too late, Sheriff! _(Little John and Legrand, each with a ring, pull the stone out of the floor.)_ This treasure is ours!”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Peeks in the window smiling, then his face falls.)_ “Oh… _(The Queen gives him a stern and royal look.)_ And what a national treasure it is.”  
 **Queen Eleanor:** “Who is that man?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Sheriff of Nottingham. Love the dress. _(Chuckles.)_ You’d better come with me.“  
 **Robin:** “What? So you can hold her to ransom in the tower? I don’t think so.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Pointing through the window:)_ “That man… is a sworn enemy of the state and especially your son, Prince John.“  
 **Queen Eleanor:** “Alas, _[glances at Much]_ one can choose one’s friends but not one’s family. You and John deserve each other.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Oh, then, “alas,” you shall never leave England alive.”  
 **Queen Eleanor:** “Are you always this odious? _(Slight smile.)_ Or have you just  
practiced for me?”  
 _(The Queen sits at the edge of the floor with her feet in the secret passage. Much, Djaq and Will rush forward to help her as the Sheriff continues.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Oh, you haven’t seen the half of it. _(Legrand’s Man 1 pushes up the iron door to cover the small window.)_ Open this door!”  
 **Robin:** “Let’s go. Come on!”  
 _(Little John, standing in the passage, lifts the Queen down as the Sheriff bangs on the door.)  
_ **Queen Eleanor:** “My! What strong arms you have.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Stop! Open this door, now! Open this door!”  
 _(The Queen smiles as Little John sets her down, then disappears into the passage. Little John glances at Much before disappearing below the floor.)_

**Locksley. Church. Interior.  
** _(Marian is sitting dejectedly at the far end. Allan is sitting nearby.)  
_ **Marian:** “Help me. _(Allan looks at her.)_ Distract them long enough so that I can get into the forest.“  
 **Allan:** “This place is surrounded.”  
 **Marian:** “Please! We have to do something.”  
 **Allan:** “I don’t have to do anything. _(Marian is taken aback.)_ I’m sorry, if I mess up with Gisborne now, I’ve got nothing left, Marian.” _(Turns away.)_  
 **Marian:** _(Stands.)_ “I could talk to Robin for you.”  
 **Allan:** “You don’t get it, do you? Even if I wanted to go back, I couldn’t. It’s too late. So I’ve helped you wherever I can, Marian, you know that, but this—”  
 _(The door squeaks open and Allan falls silent. Gisborne enters and stands in the doorway.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Quietly:)_ “A year ago… _(holds up his curved dagger.)_ … I put this dagger into the Nightwatchman’s side. _(Marian’s eyes glances aside.)_ Show me. _(Gisborne slowly steps towards her. Marian can’t look him in the eye. He stops in front of her, waiting. When she does nothing, he starts to reach for her coat, but she slowly pulls it up herself to reveal the ragged scar on her right side. Gisborne pulls the coat open a bit further to see it better, then sucks in his breath, realising that what he had hoped was not true, is. Without looking at Allan.)_ Prepare the prisoner. I’ve sent word to the Sheriff that we’ve captured the Nightwatchman.“  
 _(Starts for the door.)  
_ **Marian:** “Guy…”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Pointing at Marian:)_ “You!… do not speak to me!”  
 _(Marian is silent, her eyes full of sympathy for him.)_


	4. The Hunted & The Captured

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.**  
 _(Palmer sits cross-legged in the birdcage. Isabella runs into the courtyard to him. Palmer stands as he sees her approaching.)_  
 **Isabella:** “You are going to help me.”  
 **Palmer:** _(Confused:)_ “Am I?”  
 **Isabella:** “You’re scheduled to be executed. This is your last chance to save yourself.“  
 **Palmer:** “Mm. You’ve convinced me.”  
 **Prince John:** “Where is he?”  
 _(Prince John comes quickly through the gates. Isabella runs to him, pointing back at Palmer.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Our prayers have been answered, sire.”  
 **Prince John:** “Has he really found a victim of the disease? Really?”  
 **Isabella:** “He saw someone in Locksley. I couldn’t believe my ears.”  
 **Prince John:** _(to Palmer:)_ “Is it true?”  
 **Palmer:** “Yes.”  
 **Prince John:** “Oh, this is so exciting!”  
 **Palmer:** “I saw the poor pitiful pauper when Robin Hood held me captive. I was sure it was scrofula.”  
 **Prince John:** “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
 **Palmer:** “Because you put me—because the guards put me in this cage.”  
 **Prince John:** _(to Isabella:)_ “What do they think they’re doing? The man’s my physician! _(to Palmer:)_ Are you sure it’s scrofula?”  
 **Palmer:** “Yes. _(Isabella catches his eye with her finger and puts it to her chin.)_ Completely and utterly certain.“  
 **Prince John:** “The nobles will have their proof of my divine right to be king. Physician, you will bring this person to me tonight. In front of all the nobles… I will cure them and prove myself their rightful king.”   
_(Turns and leaves. Palmer looks wide-eyed at Isabella. Isabella smiles at him and follows Prince John. Guards come forward to release Palmer from his cage.)_

**Barnsdale Forest.  
** _(Robin stops running on the top of a rise and looks over the edge to check for anyone following. The Queen stops near the top.)  
_ **Queen Eleanor:** “Oh!”  
 _(Little John pulls her up the hill by the hand and leads her on as Legrand crests the rise.)  
_ **Little John:** “This way.”  
 _(Robin turns away from the edge and starts to run, but the Queen stops.)  
_ **Queen Eleanor:** “I must rest. I can’t… I can’t run any more.”  
 **Robin:** “We really shouldn’t, Your Majesty. _(Legrand passes Robin and takes up watch over the forest.)_ The Sheriff’s men could be on us at any minute. _(The Queen glares at him and heads for a boulder on which to sit. Robin relents.)_ A few moments, then.“  
 _(Much, up the hill next, glances with concern at Robin.)  
_ **Queen Eleanor:** “Oh! _(The Queen sits, pulling Little John down next to her as Robin sits near her feet, watching the forest. Little John starts to get up and she pulls him back by his coat. He glances uncomfortably at her.)_ Oh. _(Unfastens the clasp of her cloak at her throat.)_ Robin, you gave up a life of ease to be hunted down _(Much, sitting and leaning against a tree, looks meaningfully at Robin out of the corner of his eye, supporting the Queen’s thoughts.)_ like a common outlaw. _(Drops the cloak behind her.)_ Strange choice.”  
 **Robin:** “It’s an easy choice… _(Legrand looks back at him.)_ … when the country’s being run by corrupt men such as the Sheriff and Prince J—”  
 _(Little John looks out of the corner of his eye to see the Queen’s reaction to Robin’s words. She merely sighs.)  
_ **Queen Eleanor:** _(Quietly:)_ “Hm.”  
 **Robin:** _(Looks down, then at the Queen.)_ “I speak out of turn. I’m…I’m sorry.”  
 **Queen Eleanor:** “Do you always seek out trouble?”  
 **Robin:** _(Laughs.)_ “No. Trouble has a habit of finding me.”  
 _(Little John is deliberately looking away from the Queen.)  
_ **Queen Eleanor:** “It’s the attraction of excitement. Like the excitement of attraction. _(The Queen claps her hand on Little John’s shoulder. Little John flinches, sitting up straighter.)_ What do you say?”  
 **Little John:** _(Not knowing how to reply:)_ “I, er… erm…”  
 **Queen Eleanor:** _(Looking at Legrand:)_ “I like the quiet ones.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(From a distance:)_ “Find them!”  
 **Legrand:** _(Holding back a hand to them:)_ “Shh!”  
 **Sheriff:** “Find them now! _(Robin, Much and Little John stand and look towards the voice. The Queen grudgingly gets to her feet.)_ You’re a tracker! Track!”  
 _(The Sheriff and his mercenaries gallop through the forest below them.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Looking back at the Queen:)_ “That’s the Sheriff.”  
 **Queen Eleanor:** “I c—I can’t run any more.”   
_(Gathers her cloak in her arms.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Looks up in frustration, then at Little John.)_ John? _(Nods towards the Queen. Little John looks incredulously at the Queen. The Queen returns his look with an eager smile and a nod. Little John looks at Robin, agape. Robin stares back at him. Little John sighs and relents. He turns around to face the Queen as Much retrieves his staff.)_ Apologies, Your Majesty.”  
 _(Little John picks up the Queen and puts her over his shoulder like a sack.)  
_ **Queen Eleanor:** “Please! I’m rather enjoying myself.”  
 _(Legrand lets his laugh ring.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Marian’s chamber.  
** _(Marian looks out the window to the courtyard below and sees a noose being set up on the gallows. She tries to breathe steadily and keep her composure. The door opens. Marian turns around. An unhappy Allan holds the door open for Gisborne, who steps inside and sets a tray on the table. Marian goes over to him as Allan steps back outside and closes the door.)_  
 **Marian:** “Please…”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Looking ahead:)_ “You’re in league with Robin Hood—”  
 **Marian:** _(Interrupting:)_ “No—”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Ignoring her outburst:)_ —an outlaw. I warned you the sentence would be death.“  
 **Marian:** “I was the Nightwatchman years before Robin returned.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Faces Marian.)_ “Don’t take me for a fool! _(Turns around and walks away towards the bed.)_ It all fits. The way that you behaved with me, your little rides into the forest… _(Faces and points at her.)_ You were trusted here at the castle by all of us—“  
 **Marian:** _(Interrupting, looking down:)_ “I know.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Every moment… that I thought you were a friend to me, you were betraying me.“  
 **Marian:** “I wasn’t!”

**Gisborne:** _(Steps towards Marian slowly.)_ “Every day Marian bites her finger to keep herself from crying. that I grew more and more to love you, you were mocking me.”  
 **Marian:** “It wasn’t like that. I cared for you! I still care for you!“  
 **Gisborne:** “Shh. _(Holds up a gloved finger at Marian’s lips. Quietly:)_ You are a liar.” _(Glares into her eyes a moment, then turns to go to the door.)_  
 **Marian:** _(Earnestly, tears welling up:)_ “I stayed at your side… _(Gisborne stops at the door, but doesn’t turn around.)_ … when Prince John’s men were threatening Nottingham. I could easily have left you!”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Leans back his head and scoffs, then looks at Marian.)_ “You are nothing to me.” _(Opens the door and starts to leave.)_  
 **Marian:** “So you would rather I was put to death… lose everything we’ve ever had or ever could have?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Menacingly:)_ “I’ve lost far more than that already.”   
_(Gisborne closes the door behind him, leaving Marian frustrated and hopeless.)_

**Barnsdale Forest.  
** _(Robin leads Legrand, Much and Little John, who is still unceremoniously carrying the Queen, into a ravine.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Loud enough for their pursuers to hear:)_ “We keep heading east!”  
 _(They run a few paces, then Robin holds up his hand to stop them. He looks up at the walls above, which appear empty. They all look around as Little John catches them up with alarmed look. Robin looks all around.)_  
 **Queen Eleanor:** “What is it? Why have we stopped?”  
 _(Two mercenary archers run up to the ravine’s edge and draw. Three more appear on the opposite ridge. The Sheriff and three more mercenaries climb up the hill towards Robin.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “This, my lady, is an ambush. _(Robin switches his bow to his left hand and pulls an arrow from his quiver. Raising his arms, indicating the men on the ridges:)_ Such a charming scene.”  
 _(Two more mercenaries appear behind Much and Little John. Much throws the Queen’s cloak, which he has been carrying, aside and draws his sword. Little John sets the Queen down.)  
_ **Queen Eleanor:** “Thank you, Big Bear. _(Little John nods. The Queen strides forward.)_ I presume for the right price, Sheriff, you’d be willing to let us go?”  
 **Sheriff:** “No-no-no, Your Majesty. You’re worth far more to me than jewels.”  
 **Queen Eleanor:** “You do not scare me.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Oh! Such spirit, hm? Bring her and kill the rest. _(Legrand charges at the Sheriff with the end of his staff.)_ And him.”  
 **Much/Robin:** “Legrand!”  
 _(The two archers shoot and hit Legrand in the back. Two of the three mercenaries by the Sheriff draw and charge. Undaunted, Legrand swings his staff into the jaw of one. Robin draws and shoots the third squarely in the chest. Legrand uses his staff to push the first into the second. Robin aims up at a mercenary rearing back to throw a spear as Legrand pulls his staff back and swings it over his head. Robin lets loose and the spear thrower falls into the ravine with an arrow in his chest. Legrand whips his staff into the back of the first man and knocks him to the ground. The second charges in with his sword and Legrand catches it with his staff, twists it away and brings the butt end around to knock him in the face. The Sheriff stands alone. Legrand swings his staff over his head, looking maniacally at the Sheriff, who steps back. As Legrand starts another swing overhead, an archer shoots him in the chest. The long end of the staff drops to the ground. The Sheriff eagerly steps forward. The Queen takes a step forward, worried. Legrand breaks off the arrow, keeping hold of the staff behind him. Legrand puts both of his hands on his staff over his head, intending to bring it forward, but the Sheriff pulls a long dagger out of his coat and stabs Legrand, who finally falls to the ground. The mercenary archers shoot into the ravine. Behind them, Will, Djaq and Legrand’s Man 1 charge at them.)_

**Will/Djaq:** “For the Queen!”  
 _(The mercenaries turn. Will attacks an archer, swinging his broadaxe. The man dodges him. Djaq and Legrand’s Man 1 attack with swords as Will ducks a swinging bow. Djaq’s foe ducks her first swing, but she comes at him with a backhand across his belly as he stands. Will, dangerously close to the edge, steps back to avoid the bow as Legrand’s Man 1 battles on.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Why is nothing ever simple?”  
 _(On the opposite wall, Legrand’s Man 2 knocks the arrow from an archer’s bow, then kicks him in the chest. The Sheriff reaches down to a mercenary at his feet and takes his sword. Robin, abandoning his bow, edges towards the Sheriff. Little John escorts the Queen behind a boulder.)  
_ **Little John:** “This way. _(The Sheriff swings at Robin. Robin jumps back. The Sheriff swings back and Robin jumps back again. The Queen crouches behind the boulder as Much prepares to defend himself against the two mercenaries.)_  
Get down and stay down! _(The Queen nods meekly with no intention of disobeying or chastising him for his disrespectful manner. Adds:)_ Milady.”  
 **Much:** “Well, come on, Big Bear!  
 _(The two mercenaries converge on Much, who blocks the first’s overhand blow, then grabs his sword arm with his other hand and spins him round to Little John behind him, but takes a punch in the back from the second. Little John knocks the first out with his staff. The Sheriff swings overhand and Robin ducks under his arm, jabbing his fist into the Sheriff’s stomach as he does. The Sheriff doubles over as Robin seems to dance, spinning round behind him, pulling another arrow from his quiver and brandishing it at the Sheriff. The Sheriff turns and swings forward, knocking the arrow away. He swings again and Robin ducks, then rises, reaching back for another arrow. The Sheriff swings backhanded, and Robin grabs his arm and slaps the arrow at his cheek, but the Sheriff grabs Robin’s hand, then steps back and pulls Robin past him onto his back. Meanwhile, Will catches a mercenary’s sword with the blade of his axe and arcs it over his head, twisting the hilt from his opponent’s grip, then comes back and slices him across the belly. Djaq has done a similar manoeuvre and swipes at the mercenary’s stomach. Legrand’s Man 1 swings, but is blocked by a shield as Will runs over. Little John hits the second mercenary in the jaw with his staff, knocking him to the ground. The first one attacks him from behind and Little John raises his staff high over his head to block the sword, then jabs his staff behind him. The Queen pops her head up to look.)_  
 **Little John:** “Stay down!”  
 _(Little John reaches back again and jabs his staff into the first man’s side as the Queen ducks down again. He spins round and swings his staff into the first man’s back. On the opposite ridge, Legrand’s Man 2 is battling two men at once. The Sheriff swings his sword and Robin twists to avoid it. The Sheriff swings back and Robin catches his arm and jumps to pull his feet out of the way as he twists the Sheriff’s arm behind his back. The Sheriff screams. Robin kicks him in the buttocks, pulling his sword free, and shoves him forward. The Sheriff grabs a handful of dead leaves and throws them into Robin’s face as a distraction. Will ducks past a mercenary’s overhand blow, then drives his blade into his stomach. Legrand’s Man 1 swings his sword into his opponent’s chest with a forceful blow. Djaq stabs her foe, puts her foot on his chest and pulls out her blade. Legrand’s Man 2 parries, then swings his sword into the mercenary’s back. He quickly turns to parry the second man, then holds the man’s sword arm with his left hand and pulls his sword into the man’s belly. The Sheriff goes to pick the sword up off the ground, but Robin steps on it and punches him. The Sheriff catches Robin’s follow-through with his left hand and attempts to throw a punch with his right, but Robin catches his arm with his left. Robin tries to pull their hands together, then the Sheriff pulls Robin’s right hand forward and bites his forearm. Robin yelps. Much swings his sword into the first man’s helmet. The mercenary falls to his back and Much and Little John stab him together with sword and staff. The second man is already lying dead on the ground. Robin puts his hand on the Sheriff’s shoulder and kicks him in the groin. The Sheriff lets go and Robin punches him in the jaw. He spins and falls face down, unconscious. Robin slowly turns around, watching the Sheriff to make sure he’s not faking it.)_  
 **Little John:** _(to the Queen:)_ “Up now! _(The Queen comes out as Little John, Much and Robin move quickly to Legrand. Will, Djaq and Legrand’s Man 1 and then Legrand’s Man 2 look down from above. Little John kneels and takes Legrand’s hand. Legrand stares at him with painful eyes.)_ A stronger man I never knew.“  
 **Legrand:** “The Queen?”  
 _(Little John and Much look at the Queen standing behind him.)  
_ **Queen Eleanor:** “Legrand.”  
 _(Legrand looks up at her and laughs his ringing laugh. He gasps and dies. Little John sighs. Robin looks away.)  
_ **Little John:** “Him… I liked.”  
 _(Little John lays Legrand’s hand on his chest and stands up.)_

**Nottingham Castle. North exterior corridor.  
** _(Gisborne walks down towards Marian’s chamber and sees smoke pouring out from under the door.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Marian? _(Gisborne hurries to the door. Allan is sitting guard on the top of the side steps with his back to the door. to Allan:)_ Get that door open!” _(Allan runs to the door behind Gisborne.)_  
 ****

**Marian’s chamber.  
** _(Gisborne opens the door and sees a smouldering roll of cloth at the edge of the step inside the door. Gisborne sees a chain of knotted sheets tied to the bedstead and runs to the window.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “She’s escaped! Guards! Stop her! Marian! _(Allan stomps the fire out. Marian runs out of an alcove into the room towards Allan.)_ Allan, stop her!” _(Allan stands and catches Marian, who knees him in the groin.)_   
**Marian:** “Get out of my way!”   
_(Allan doubles over, keeping hold of her over his shoulder, and Gisborne pulls her back and throws her face down to the floor in front of the fireplace.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “You little fool!”   
_(He circles around her. Marian lifts her face off the floor.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Quietly, bitterly:)_ “Do you expect me to sit here and wait to be executed?”   
**Gisborne:** “No, I expect you to know when you’re beaten! _(Allan is on his hands and knees on the floor. to Allan:)_ Get out. _(Allan looks up slowly.)_ Get out! _(Gisborne storms over, pulls him up by the arm, pushes him out the door and slams it behind him.)_ This isn’t a game, Marian. _(Steps towards her.)_ When the Sheriff returns, you are going to die.” _(Turns towards the bed.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Half sitting up, looking at the floor:)_ “Don’t you have the courage to finish this yourself? _(Gisborne faces her.)_ After all my so-called betrayals… _(Looks at Gisborne)_ … you should be glad to do it.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Raises his hands.)_ “This is not my decision.”   
**Marian:** _(Bitterly:)_ “Then perhaps it should be. After all, you were the one who professed to love me.“   
**Gisborne:** “Well, I thought that I knew you.”   
**Marian:** _(Rolls over and leans on both hands behind her.)_ “But this is me! This is who I am, the Nightwatchman, everything! You say you love me and you don’t know me.”   
**Gisborne:** “I defended you against the Sheriff countless times, more than you know!”   
**Marian:** “And I deceived the Sheriff to help people, and in so doing, I had to deceive you, _[softer tone:]_ and I’m sorry for that. But is it such a crime to follow my heart?”   
**Gisborne:** _(Putting a hand to his heart:)_ “Or the way that I followed mine? _(Gisborne rushes to kneel at her feet and she backs away.)_ And always to your door! _(Quietly:)_ Marian, why did you have to put me in this position? Did you even once understand what I was feeling… or thinking? _(Marian is silent. Gisborne stands. She relaxes.)_ When you left, I thought that I’d lost you for good. Perhaps it would have been better if I had.” __  
(Gisborne turns and goes out the door, leaving Marian miserable and ashamed.)


	5. Regal Dispute

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ Camp.  
** _(Clarke is alone in camp stretching. After a few hours rest, she has finally regained the ability to stand without losing her balance. She turns suddenly as she hears movement outside the camp.)  
_ **Robin:** _(As he crests the ridge into camp:)_ “We have returned.”  
 **Clarke:** “Did you get it? Did you find the treasure?”  
 _(Robin stands in front of Clarke, blocking her view of the entrance.)  
_ **Robin:** “We did indeed.”  
 **Clarke:** “And? What was it?”  
 **Robin:** “Something priceless.”  
 _(Robin looks behind him and steps aside as Queen Eleanor makes her way into camp.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Shocked:)_ “Grandmother?”  
 **Queen Eleanor:** _(Smiling warmly at her:)_ “My namesake.”  
 _(Clarke gets to her feet and runs over to the Queen and is enveloped in a heartfelt embrace.)  
_ **Clarke:** “I can’t believe you’re here.”  
 **Queen Eleanor:** “It’s so good to see you again, my child.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Pulling back to look at her:)_ “I should’ve known you were the treasure Richard spoke of. How long have you been in England?”  
 **Queen Eleanor:** “Ever since John invited me to Christmas. An invitation I will not be accepting again I assure you.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Knowingly:)_ "He tried to lock you away too? _(The Queen nods.)_ Have you heard about my mother? Is she still under house arrest?”  
 **Queen Eleanor:** “No, with John here in Nottingham I’ve managed to have those loyal to me rescue your mother. She should be headed for the coast as we speak.”  
 **Clarke:** “Are you taking her back to Aquitaine with you?”  
 **Queen Eleanor:** “That’s the plan. And of course, there’s more than enough room for you on our voyage home.”  
 **Clarke:** “Ah. _(Looking around and noticing the rest of the gang staring at them.)_ I would love nothing more than to leave with you, Grandmother but I can’t leave England to the mercy of John and his Black Knights.”  
 **Queen Eleanor:** “Nonsense. Robin has informed me that attempts have been made to make Richard aware of the situation England faces. Any day now your Uncle will return and resume his duties as King.”  
 **Robin:** _(Interjecting:)_ “With all due respect, your Highness, there is no sign of that being the case.”  
 **Queen Eleanor:** “How do you mean?”  
 **Robin:** “While it’s true that we have sent messages to the King, the only replies we have received have been -”  
 **Much:** _(Cutting in:)_ “Asking for more men to fight in the Holy Land.”  
 **Will:** “Or to go on quests to find treasure. _(As the Queen looks at him.)_ Your Majesty.”  
 **Queen Eleanor:** “No, I don’t believe it. My Richard would not abandon his people. If he knew-”  
 **Clarke:** “He already has, Grandmother. _(Taking Eleanor’s hands in her own, gently:)_ It’s up to us to rally against John and his tyranny.”  
 **Queen Eleanor:** _(Looks around camp:)_ “But…there are so few of you.”  
 **Clarke:** “I had believed there were more of us who would stand against him.”  
 **Queen Eleanor:** “And?”  
 **Clarke:** _(Takes a moment, again thinking of Lexa’s betrayal. Simply:)_ “I was wrong. But I would trust this small gang of outlaws with my life. Robin and his men are a beacon of hope to the people of Nottingham.”  
 **Djaq:** “Not just Nottingham. _(As everyone looks at her, shrugs:)_ It’s true, we’re famous.”  
 **Queen Eleanor:** “You are indeed, Djaq. But you are also reckless and foolish. _(The gang look to each other, a little disheartened by these words.)_ However, bravery makes fools of us all _(Squeezing Clarke’s hand.)_ and I for one would not dare miss an opportunity to wipe that self satisfied smirk off John’s face before I depart. _(Looks around.)_ Any ideas on how we should accomplish this?”  
 **Clarke:** “To embarrass him?…I think I have the perfect idea.”

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(Marian stands several paces back in the archway to the stables, looking out at the gallows platform, calmly waiting. The Sheriff strides in through the gate as Gisborne comes down the steps to meet him.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Smugly:)_ “The treasure prove elusive?”   
**Sheriff:** “Don’t be smug, Gisborne. _(They meet by the gallows. Marian walks slowly and bravely towards the courtyard.)_ Where’s the Nightwatchman? I can feel a hanging coming on, hm? _(Gisborne looks into the archway and Marian stops.)_ Determined to get something out of today. _(Sees Marian in the archway.)_ Ah, Marian! _(The Sheriff nods once at her, oblivious to her grim face as Gisborne steps to her.)_ Just in time for a little entertainment. We’re going to _[Looks up at the gallows]_ execute the Nightwatchman.”   
**Marian:** _(Impassively:)_ “I am ready.”   
_(Gisborne stares at her, trying to visually convey a message, but Marian is only looking up at the gallows. Suddenly, on top of the tower, a man in the Nightwatchman’s mask and wearing black beneath his cloak, aims his bow and shoots an arrow into the floor of the gallows. Gisborne quickly turns around to look. The Sheriff looks up to the tower as the “Nightwatchman” lets loose another arrow.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “It’s the Nightwatchman! He is supposed to be behind bars!”   
_(Marian looks up at the tower, perplexed. The Nightwatchman runs along the battlements.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “He’s escaped! Get after him!”   
_(Marian looks questioningly at Gisborne, who gives her a meaningful look before running out of the gate. Marian watches but stays put, saying nothing.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Outside the walls.**  
 _(A hooded Isabella leads the gang along the outside wall. Robin carries his bow and quiver and wears a cloak. The gang follow.)_  
 **Isabella:** “He’s given each of the nobles a casket full of gold, too much for them to carry on their person. It will be in their rooms. _(They arrive at an iron gate.)_ There’ll be five trumpet fanfares.”  
 **Much:** “Five.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Opens the gate.)_ “On the fifth, you have to be ready to escape.”   
**Robin:** “Right, and I’ll make a distraction.”  
 _(Much, Will and Little John go through the gate. Djaq takes Clarke aside. Robin waits at the gate.)_  
 **Djaq:** “Are you sure you’re up to this?”  
 **Clarke:** _(Nods:)_ “Just make sure the Queen gets out safely.”

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.  
** _(The first fanfare sounds. Prince John enters through the upper doors onto the balcony as the nobles applaud. Prince John leans on the banister a moment, reveling in the adulation, then goes down the stairs. Meanwhile, Isabella enters through the lower doors underneath and ushers Robin and Clarke, in a cloak, cloth cap and headscarf, to the side opposite the stairs where Palmer is waiting. A dozen guards follow the Prince down the stairs.)_  
 **Robin:** _(Whispers to Palmer:)_ “Thank you for helping us.”  
 **Palmer:** “You’re welcome.”  
 _(Clarke waits nervously.)  
_ **Robin:** “Clarke, after the fifth blast, be ready for my signal. _(Clarke nods. to Palmer:)_ You need to follow Clarke, all right, and escape together. Don’t worry, we won’t leave you behind.“  
 **Palmer:** _(Chuckles nervously.)_ “Very optimistic.”  
 _(Prince John sits on his throne at the far end.)_  
 ****

**Guest room.** __  
(Little John empties a small box of gold into a sack. The second fanfare plays.)  
 ****

**The Great Hall.**  
 **Palmer:** “Was that the second fanfare?”  
 _(Isabella draws Palmer forward to the Prince.)_  
 **Isabella:** “Good luck.”  
 _(A page sets out a cushion in the middle of the floor; the nobles are standing along both sides of the room. As Palmer reaches the cushion, he announces.)  
_ **Palmer:** “Bring the poor afflicted woman forward. _(Isabella escorts Clarke, who keeps her head down, to the centre of the room and Clarke kneels on the cushion. Isabella takes her place at Prince John’s side. Palmer stands behind Clarke.)_ This woman has scrofula… _(Prince John grimaces.)_ … the “king’s evil,” and can only be cured by the touch of a king.”  
 _(Prince John closes his eyes, steeling himself, rises with his hands up, and approaches Clarke.)  
_ **Prince John:** “I shall now lay my hands upon this young woman… cure her of her affliction… and save her life.”  
 **Palmer:** “When she’s cured, Prince John will be revealed, like his father before him, to be the rightful King of England.”  
 _(Prince John closes his eyes.)  
_ **Prince John:** “I command you now, in the name of all things holy, to leave this body now and never to return.“ _  
_ _(Just as the Prince is about to put his hands on Clarke, the third fanfare plays.)  
_ **Queen Eleanor:** _(With her hood up, emerges from the back of the room:)_ “Oh, please. _(There is a commotion as all eyes turn towards the hooded figure. Prince John’s eyes spring open at the sound of the familiar voice.)_ Your father did not become King through some sort of divine right. He took it with the point of a sword. _(Eleanor continues walking until she is stood directly behind Clarke and lowers her hood. The crowd gasps as they recognise the Queen.)_ Just as your brother does in the Holy Land.” _  
_ **Prince John:** “Mother… what are you doing here?” _  
_ **Queen Eleanor:** “I’m putting an end to your schemes, dear boy, right here and now.” __  
(Isabella shifts in her chair as the fourth fanfare plays. Robin nods.)

**Prince John:** “How dare you try and ruin this moment for me. I am about to take my place in history and there’s nothing you or Richard can do about it.”  
 **Clarke:** “No. _(Drops her hood:)_ But I can.”  
 **Prince John:** “You!”  
 **Queen Eleanor:** “Yes, John. _(As Clarke gets to her feet:)_ You see due to our family’s history with civil war, your father took it upon himself to alter the line of succession.”  
 **Prince John:** “No.”  
 **Queen Eleanor:** _(Continuing, loudly so the Nobles can hear:)_ “So if in fact, God forbid, something terrible were to happen to the King…”  
 **Prince John:** “Mother, I insist you stop this right now!”  
 **Queen Eleanor:** _(Ignoring the Prince:)_ “The next in line to the throne would be the first born child of the King’s eldest brother, Geoffrey. Who, I am proud to say, _(Smiling sweetly at a fuming Prince John:)_ just so happens to be standing in our presence this afternoon. _(Takes Clarke’s hand:)_ May I present my Granddaughter, Princess Eleanor.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Raging hysterically:)_ “Lies! It’s all lies!”  
 _(The Prince looks on helplessly as the Queen returns to the back of the room and the nobles gather around Clarke.)_

**Guest room.**  
 _(The fifth fanfare sounds. Djaq and Little John hold another box of gold.)_  
 **Djaq:** “That’s five. We’d better go.”  
 ****

**The Great Hall.**  
 _(The Prince stands in front of Clarke.)  
_ **Prince John:** _(to Clarke:)_ “I order you to relinquish your claim to the throne!”  
 _(Robin steps out with an arrow laid on his bow. Robin aims and Clarke ducks as she hears the bow twang. The arrow whistles past Prince John’s head and lands in the wall just above the Prince’s throne. Isabella immediately stands and draws attention to the arrow.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(Overdramatically:)_ “Oh, good lord! It can’t be!”  
 _(The nobles and Prince John gather round her.)  
_ **Prince John:** “What is it?”  
 _(Clarke pulls Palmer away and they run towards the door.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(Looking out at Robin:)_ “Robin Hood.”  
 _(Robin, Palmer and Clarke run out the door.)  
_ **Clarke:** “Benjamin, the door!”  
 **Prince John:** “Get him! _(Clarke and Palmer close the doors and Clarke puts the bar down.)_ Get him!”  
 _(Isabella smiles.)_  
 **Guard:** “After them!”  
 ****

**Cloister.**  
 _(A square hole is in the floor and a rope hangs down into it. Will, Djaq and Much surround it. Little John has already left with the Queen.)  
_ **Will:** “They’re coming.”  
 **Much:** “Quick!”  
 _(Robin, Clarke and Palmer run in. Djaq gets out of their way.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Clarke, come on!”  
 **Much:** _(to Clarke:)_ “Take that. _(Much holds out the rope to Clarke.)_ Down you go. As quick as you can. _(to Palmer:)_ You’re next.”

**Nottingham Town.  
** _(The Nightwatchman runs through the tunnel to the well, holding his hand on his head to hold down his hood, then grabbing a post to help him turn the corner to the well. Soldiers in pursuit turn the corner and spread out in the square, running past the well and not noticing a bit of the Night watchman’s cloak hanging over the side of the well, nor his two hands holding the edge. More soldiers swarm the area, then run off. When all is quiet, the Nightwatchman pulls himself out of the well, then removes his hood and mask. Allan breathes heavily and hangs his head in relief, his job done.)  
_ ****

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.**  
 _(The Sheriff paces by the gallows. Marian watches from the outside corner below the cloister. Gisborne returns through the gate.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Good news, Gisborne. _(Gisborne sheathes his sword and stops by the Sheriff.)_ Only good news. Tell me _(Gisborne hangs his head in shame.)_ you have caught him. Tell me you’re ready to string him up. Tell me I can have my execution.“  
 **Gisborne:** “He escaped. _(The Sheriff squints, then closes his eyes.)_ The Nightwatchman is gone.“  
 **Sheriff:** _(Through his teeth:)_ “You have failed me again. _(The Sheriff backslaps Gisborne, who falls into the platform with his upper arm taking the brunt of it. Marian steps towards them as the Sheriff draws his dagger.)_ I will not tolerate incompetence! _(The Sheriff holds the dagger to Gisborne’s neck. Marian stops.)_ There is too much at stake now. A kingdom! _(Pause. Quietly:)_ Last chance, Gisborne.“  
 _(The Sheriff releases Gisborne and goes inside. Gisborne grimaces and grabs his sore arm, then looks up at the Sheriff. He walks straight past Marian with barely a glance and goes up the stairs to the east corridor. Marian remains standing in the courtyard, trying to piece it all together.)_


	6. Stay

**Sherwood Forest.  
**_(Everyone laughs as Will empties a bag of gold coins onto kneeling Djaq and Much’s outstretched hands. Robin is giving directions to the Queen as she sits on the her horse and Little John untangles himself from under her cloak, presumably after helping her into the saddle. Much, Djaq and Will say goodbye to Legrand’s men on her other side, then go to stand behind Robin at the  
horse’s head with their hands clasped behind their backs. Palmer stands by the Queen’s side, ready to leave with her.)_  
**Robin:** “You should follow the road down to the coast. There’ll be a boat moored for you at the headlands. And Legrand’s men will sail you to your friends in Ireland and then back on to France.”  
**Queen Eleanor:** “Poor Legrand.”  
**Robin:** _(Nods, looks down.)_ “We’ll give him a proper burial. Don’t worry.”  
**Queen Eleanor:** “He was a hero… _(looks up at the others, smiling.)_ … as are you all. Thank you. _(Much bows his head.)_ King Richard will know of your bravery and sacrifice in helping me. _(to Clarke:)_ Are you sure you won’t accompany me? John will no doubt redouble his efforts to capture you.”  
**Clarke:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “No, this is where I need to be.”  
**Queen Eleanor:** _(Nods:)_ “You’re a brave girl. Your father would have been proud. _(Clarke smiles and begins to tear up:)_ I’ll give your mother your love.”  
_(Clarke nods and walks over to speak with Palmer as the Queen holds out her hand to Robin. Robin steps forward.)  
_**Robin:** “Your Majesty.”  
**Queen Eleanor:** “I’m trusting you to protect my granddaughter, Robin.”  
**Robin:** _(Glancing over at Clarke:)_ “Honestly your Majesty… I believe she can look after herself.”  
_(Robin kisses her hand and the Queen bends down to kiss both his cheeks. Robin stands up and nods once, smiling. The Queen smiles, then turns to Little John, who is starting to leave her side, but she puts her hand on his shoulder and leans over, putting her face to the top of his head and reaching behind him.)_  
**Queen Eleanor:** _(Huskily:)_ “Remember your invitation, Big Bear. _(The Queen pinches Little John’s buttocks. Little John flinches. Robin silently chuckles. The Queen sits up, pulls out a fat purse and shakes it.)_ My contribution.”  
_(The Queen tosses the purse to Robin, who catches it.)  
_**Robin:** “Your Majesty… _(shakes his head.)_ I can’t take this!”  
**Queen Eleanor:** _(Shrugs.)_ “I am rich, the poor are poor. _(Smiles, looks around at them all, smiling.)_ Isn’t that where you come in?”  
_(Legrand’s Man 2 pulls on the horse’s reins and the horse starts to walk forward. Little John, Much and Will bow their heads fully, Robin only slightly. Clarke watches tearily as the Queen is led up out of the ravine.)  
_**Robin:** “Right, lads, come on.”  
_(Robin turns around and walks down the ravine towards Legrand’s body. Much, Djaq, Will and eventually Clarke follow. Little John looks back at the Queen, who turns left at the top of the ridge and looks back at him. Little John, caught looking, clears his throat and hastily turns to follow the gang.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Marian’s chamber.  
**_(Marian stands in the centre, staring at the fire. She hears a knock at the door.)  
_**Marian:** _(Timidly:)_ “Come in. _(Gisborne enters. Marian sighs in relief.)_ Guy.”   
**Gisborne:** “You’re safe.”   
_(Marian smiles. Allan follows him in with the Night watchman’s disguise.)  
_**Marian:** “You did this for me?“   
**Allan:** "Er…” _(Holds a hand up, pointing at his chest.)  
_**Marian:** “So, both of you.” _(Smiles.)  
_**Allan:** “Well, what’s being chased by angry soldiers between friends, eh?”   
**Gisborne:** _(Looks back at Allan’s bundle.)_ “Burn that. _(to Marian:)_ The Nightwatchman is no more. You will not get another chance.” _(Marian nods.)  
_**Allan:** “I’ve heard that one before.” _(Marian chuckles.)  
_**Gisborne:** “I don’t think I asked for your opinion. You can go.”   
_(Marian goes to Allan and gives him a big hug. Allan chuckles.)  
_**Marian:** “Thank you. _(Marian releases Allan.)_ You saved my life.”   
_(Allan smiles warmly at her, then leaves.)_

_(Marian turns around to face Gisborne, who hasn’t moved.)  
_**Marian:** “After everything you said?”   
**Gisborne:** _(Turns around to face her.)_ “You don’t know me as well as you think.”   
**Marian:** “Guy…”   
**Gisborne:** “Would you do something for me now?”   
**Marian:** _(Steps forward.)_ “Name it.”   
**Gisborne:** “Stay… and make this place bearable.”   
**Marian:** _(Smiles.)_ “I will stay. _(Gisborne shows a slight, brief smile. Marian gives Gisborne a sincere hug of thanks.)_ Thank you.” _(Kisses Gisborne’s cheek. Gisborne smiles shyly and leaves. Marian, smiling, watches him go.)_

**Interior corridor.  
**_(Outside his quarters, the Sheriff spins around, watching suspiciously, then backs into the room and quickly closes the door, listening for sounds behind it. He continues to walk backwards, then hears a tap and pulls his sword out of his coat. Prince John is sitting on his bed.)  
_**Prince John:** “Do you love me, Sheriff?”  
_(The Sheriff turns around.)  
_**Sheriff:** “With all my heart, sire.”  
**Prince John:** _(Stands. With a pained face:)_ “Would you give your life for me?”  
**Sheriff:** “My life? _(No hesitation:)_ Is that all? Of course.”  
**Prince John:** “Would you take a life for me?”  
**Sheriff:** “Even easier to answer.”   
**Prince John:** _(Stops in front of the Sheriff:)_ “Obedience, loyalty and love, is it too much to ask? A king requires all three.”  
**Sheriff:** “Sire, my loyalty is infinite.”  
**Prince John:** “Good. Then prove it to me. Rid me of my brother, discreetly. Kill him for me, Sheriff.”  
**Sheriff:** “You wish me to-”  
**Prince John:** “Travel to the Holy Land, find Richard, kill him in my name.”  
**Sheriff:** “A privilege, sire.”   
_(A pause, then Prince John glances at the door and slightly jerks his head that way. Outside in the corridor, Isabella waits behind a pillar. She sees Prince John leave the room. The Prince catches her eye, smiles and continues on.)_

**A field on the way back to Sherwood Forest.  
**_(The gang are walking through the field towards home.)  
_**Much:** _(Looking out at the sky, thinking.)_ “You know, there’s something about Sherwood.”  
**Will:** “It’s home.”  
**Much:** “Yeah. _(Much, not watching the ground, steps into a low spot and falls down.)_ Oh!” _(The rest all laugh. Robin stops.)_  
**Robin:** “Come on. _(Starts walking again.)_ It’s nearly sunset. _(Jogs to catch up Little John.)_ And I know plenty of people who will be very grateful of Queen Eleanor’s money.”  
**Djaq:** _(Facetiously:)_ “So, John? Planning on visiting Aquitaine anytime soon?”  
_(Little John rolls his eyes.)  
_**Much:** “The Queen Mother fancies you!”  
**Much/Will:** “Big Bear!” _(Little John quickens his step.)_  
**Little John:** “You’re all jealous! _(Robin playfully kicks him in the buttocks and they all chase him.)_ Get off me! Right, that’s it!”   
_(Little John turns, wraps his arms around Robin and pushes him to the ground as Much grabs Little John from behind and pushes him down, too. Will adds a last-second push. They all laugh.)_

**Locksley Manor. Early Evening.  
**_(Gisborne returns to the manor exhausted, wanting nothing more than to climb into bed. However, he is barely able to place one foot upon the bottom step of the staircase before a voice calls out to him.)_  
**Prince John:** “Do you love me, Gisborne?”  
**Gisborne:** _(Startled, his tiredness now forgotten, turns toward the Prince:)_ "Yes, sire.”  
**Prince John:** _(Lets out his breath.)_ “I’m so pleased to hear it because I don’t think the nobles love their prince. Not after this afternoon’s events. I don’t think they do at all. _(Sighs:)_ My time is almost here, Gisborne. _(Gisborne, moves closer to the Prince.)_ You know my father Henry, God rest his soul, wanted me to be King, not my brother Richard. Me… King. That was his wish. _(Takes a deep breath.)_ And I will be… despite what my mother believes. My father taught me to surround myself with only those most loyal, with only those who love me.  
Which is why I have forgiven Vaisey for his failures so often. But I fear after losing face in front of so many good friends that their love for me may also falter. Which is why action must be taken. _(Prince John leans forward.)_ You’d make a fine sheriff, Gisborne. _(Gisborne looks in the Prince’s eyes.)_ I’m confident in that. _(Gisborne straightens his back.)_ Does it please you that I have such confidence in you?”  
**Gisborne:** _(Softly, gruffly:)_ “Yes, sire.”  
**Prince John:** “Hm… _(leans back.)_ Robin Hood has the pact. _(Gisborne slumps his shoulders in shame.)_ I told you, I told the Sheriff, I wanted Robin Hood dead. His blood is a gift I covet and yet no-one gives it me. And now here we are with my ascent to the throne in jeopardy and Robin Hood in possession of the only proof of our conspiracy. If the Sheriff loved Prince John, he would never have let this happen. And yet I do not have it, ergo he doesn’t love me. _(Pause.)_ Well, I will have blood. _(Gisborne looks at the ground, thinking his end is near.)_  
My brother’s blood. _(Gisborne raises his eyebrows and looks up. Prince John leans forward again. Gisborne slowly straightens.)_ You will accompany the Sheriff to the Holy Land for me, Gisborne, discreetly. Together you will slay my brother. Then and only then will you turn your blade on Vaisey.”  
**Gisborne:** _(Confused:)_ “My Lord?”  
**Prince John:** _(Sighs:)_ “When I become King I intend to make Nottingham the new seat of power. So, once my brother is dead, Vaisey’s role as leader of the Black Knights will have been fulfilled. Nottingham shall need a fresh start and a new Sheriff. Only the two of us will know. A private secret we can share. And you will do this for me, Gisborne… because you love me.” _(Smiles.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)


End file.
